


Bapros

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Farting, Gross, Lactation Kink, M/M, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This story was done as a commission. If you're interested in a commission of your own, please send me a note.Tavros and Dave move in together post-game, and Dave discovers some new aspects of troll biology.Contains male breast expansion, lactation, weight gain, slob stuff (hyper fat, sweat, body odor, gas, ect) and M/M action.





	Bapros

After what could diplomatically be called the “SBURB Incident” the various trolls and humans involved all tried to go back to their normal lives, or at least the closest thing to it they could still attain. Romantic partners were paired off, living together in a mutual abode. One such couple was Dave and Tavros, who had become quite close during their terrifying, deadly cosmic adventures. They agreed to move in to Dave’s apartment. It was easier for Tavros to adjust to human society than it was for Dave to sleep in a cocoon, eat bugs, or whatever it was that trolls did on Alternia. 

The moving process was simple, the only complication was moving furniture around a bit so Tavros wouldn’t constantly knock things off tables with his wide horns. That, and explaining smuppets to someone who was neither human nor particularly familiar with the concept of irony. Besides that, they got along excellently. Dave may have been generally cold and ironic in public, and while that was certainly a real aspect of his personality, he could be just as sensitive and sincere as Tavros in private. Many evenings were spent weeping over Wild Wild West starring Will Smith. Tavros said that the troll version of the movie wasn’t nearly as moving as the human one. Dave made him promise that he’d never tell anyone about this, ever. 

They made a handsome couple. Dave was tall, thin, and wiry, with just a slight amount of muscle and attractively slender shoulder blades. In the rare moments when he didn’t wear his glasses, his red eyes could be seen glowing with alluring intensity. Tavros was a bit shorter than him, but wider, broad shouldered and relatively muscular. His nervous smile was cuter than ever, now that it was contrasted against his chiseled face. 

Also, they were gay. Of course, they’d be gay automatically, by virtue of them being two men in a romantic and sexual relationship. But I’m not talking about run of the mill, everyday gay, dear reader. We’re talking EXTREME HOMOSEXUALITY, the kind of extreme, perpetual horniness that only exists in new couples that fuck like the sun is about to explode. 

At the moment, however, Dave and Tav were simply on their couch, enjoying a round of Tony Hawk’s Pro Skater 5. Tavros was sat upon Dave’s lap, his horns blocking most of the screen. They would soon experience something that would cause them to devolve into a sexual frenzy the likes of which they’d never experienced before, that I can promise. 

“Hey, Tav?” Dave said, turning to his partner as his on-screen avatar was hurled 30 feet in the air, clipping into a wall and flying out of the level’s bounds. 

“yEAH?” Tavros replied, his avatar launching straight into the air until the game’s entire map was merely a speck in the distance.

“Are you feeling alright?”

Tavros did look a bit strange. His face was sweaty, and tinted brown like he was blushing intensely. 

“nOW tHAT yOU mENTION iT,,,”

Tavros knew what was happening, but Dave had no way of knowing what was going on. It was one of the many aspects of troll anatomy that he hadn’t bothered to explain to his human companion. 

Trolls go through adolescence in much the same way as humans, going through adolescence and emerging as fully-formed adults, as both Tavros and Dave had done long ago. However, trolls experienced a second puberty, around their mid to early 20s. This is what caused them to go from human-sized creatures to the hulking statures that their ancestors once stood at. It came with other complications as well. Trolls would experience an estrus cycle, firstly, an intense period of uncontrollable sexual desire, where their higher brain functions would be almost entirely consumed by an animalistic need to fuck. Some might even say that their lust was infectious. 

Certain castes on the hemospectrum experienced this puberty differently, as did trolls of different sexes. Female Jadebloods would become increasingly curvaceous. Male Bluebloods would become hulking towers of impenetrable gray muscle. Male Bronzebloods, meanwhile…well, you’ll see. 

Tavros became increasingly aware of the fact that his boyfriend’s cock was beneath him as he sat on his lap. Normally Tavros was able to suppress his arousal during he and Dave’s more platonic activities, but his estrus meant that wasn’t possible, he shouldn’t even try. 

He squirmed around a bit, either out of discomfort or as a way to feel his boyfriend’s bulge brushing up lightly against his rear, he wasn’t entirely sure himself. 

Tavros caught himself, and sprung to his feet, turning around to face Dave. “sORRY, i nEED tO,,, uH,,,”

“Is it hot in here? It looks like you’re sweating a lot?” 

Drops of perspiration were indeed cascaded rapidly down Tavros’ face, but that wasn’t what Dave was referring to. Tavros looked down, and saw two wet, darkened patches on the front of his black tank top, right over where his nipples would be. 

Oh no, it was happening. Tavros should’ve been prepared! He just didn’t think it would happen so quickly!

Tavros’ tank top was already a bit on the tight side. Dave liked it like that, it made it cling appealingly around his boyfriend’s bulging muscles. It was beginning to grow increasingly tight, however, particularly around the upper part of his chest. The two swelling, spherical protrusions that began to grow in place of his pecs made it clear to Dave what was happening.

"Oh, you can’t be serious.“

A pair of large, round, perky and apparently milky breasts had begun to sprout forth from Tavros’ chest. They swelled rapidly, he started out as a humble A-cup, but after several seconds he was sporting a substantial pair of Cs. 

Tavros ditched his tank top, tossing it aside and leaving himself completely topless. Dave could now see that Tavros’ new man-boobs had unusually large areolas, big, round, brown circles that took up a substantial portion of his tit real-estate. His nipples were similarly huge, the brown buds each about an inch long and very, very visibly erect, as was Dave himself. The Strider squirmed, trying to conceal the conspicuous bulge straining against his jeans. 

"yEAH,,, tHIS nORMALLY hAPPENS tO bRONZEBLOODS wHEN tHEY rEACH A cERTAIN aGE,,,”

"You don’t say,“ Dave said, trying to deflect his arousal by being sardonic, a typical habit of his.

"sO, uH, wHAT nOW?”

"Are your tits still leaking milk?“ Dave asked. It was a stupid question, as twin streams of creamy milk were currently cascading onto Dave’s beloved carpet.

Tavros nodded, causing his still growing bosom to heave. 

"In that case, I obviously can’t not drink it.”

",,,wHAT?“

"My boyfriend goes through a weird mutation in front of my eyes, starts leaking milk, and you expect me not to drink it? This might be the one chance I get.”

Tavros couldn’t argue with Dave’s unassailable logic. Dave fell to his knees in front of Tavros, taking one of his mighty mammaries in his hand, wrapping his lips delicately against the bud of his nipple. Dave was surprised by how fast the milk was coming out, he needed to swallow almost nonstop to keep up with the flow. It was well worth it though, because it was perhaps the most delicious thing Dave had ever tasted. 

It was absolutely indulgent, thicker, sweeter, and fattier than the richest heavy cream. Once the first droplet splattered against Dave’s tongue, he couldn’t help but eagerly lap the rest of it up. Tavros’s nipples and breasts hadn’t stopped growing, even while Dave was suckling on them. Dave’s mouth lost its grip around the rapidly swelling nip, causing it to slip out of Dave’s mouth. He practically lunged forward, snapping his lips back around the source of that divine milk as soon as he could, a bit of it dribbling down his cheek. 

Dave was sporting a 7-inch domed tent of denim as his jeans stretched to accommodate his fully erect cock.

"i dONT kNOW iF yOU sHOULD bE dRINKING tHAT mUCH,,,“ Tavros said. The amount of milk his tits produced seemed to increase exponentially as they and his nipples got larger. 

Dave actually agreed. He shouldn’t have been drinking as much as he was. He should’ve been drinking much, much more!

Dave grabbed Tavros other tit, and squeezed both breasts together, giving his boyfriend some rather appealing cleavage. That was merely a side effect of what he was really trying to do, which was shove both of Tav’s leaky nipples into his mouth at once. He was just barely able to keep both swollen nips between his lips at the same time. The amount of milk filling Dave’s mouth doubled, absolutely floating his throat and coating his tongue with that irresistible taste.

Tavros’ tits finally reached what seemed to be their maximum size. The swelling settled, leaving Tav with two literal beach ball sized boobs jutting out from where his masculine pecs used to reside, with his boyfriend eagerly slurping away at both of them. 

The growing had stopped, but the leaking hadn’t, and Dave didn’t intend to stop drinking until Tavros was totally try. 

Tavros had been avoiding looking at Dave after a brief glimpse at his erection turned him into a blushing mess. He glanced down at him again, to see that Dave’s cock wasn’t the only thing bulging. 

Dave’s shirt, in addition to being stained by the droplets of milk that didn’t make it into his mouth was strained by his burgeoning belly Dave’s pregnancy-sized gut sloshed about like a water balloon as Dave adjusted himself to get a better grip on Tav’s tits.

"mAYBE yOU sHOULD sTOP,,,”

"Why’s that?“ Dave said, the Strider now sporting a pair of tits of his own. Unlike Tavros, they weren’t pert and perky; they were saggy, flabby, fatty man boobs that stretched out his already taxed t-shirt even more.

Tavros wanted to stop…but fuck, the way Dave’s lips delicately caressed his lactating nipples felt so good. Plus, Dave was relentless, and Tavros could no more stop the flow of milk from his tits than he could stop the flowing of blood in his veins. 

Tavros saw that Dave was no longer merely bloated, he was fat. Instead of being taut and spherical, his tummy was blubbery and loose, spilling out onto his lap from the underside of his t-shirt.

Dave’s sense of decorum seemed to decrease as his weight increased. He pulled away from Tavros’ tits to let out an incredibly rude, juicy belch that shook the room. 

*BooUUuururRppP* 

Then, Dave lifted up one of his foul thighs, allowing a bassy fart to erupt from his cellulite covered ass. 

"dAVE,,,?”

"Yeah?“

"i cANT cONTROL mYSELF aNYMORE, wE nEED tO fUCK riGHT nOW.”

Dave didn’t need to be told twice. Tavros practically tore the clothes from his body, leaving his tight, round grey ass out in the open for Dave to do whatever he wanted with. Dave had little trouble getting naked himself, as his clothes were already nearly bursting off of his body. The room filled with a dank, musky scent as Dave’s sweaty flesh was exposed to the open air. 

Dave waddled over to the bent-over Tavros, heaving himself onto his boyfriend’s ass with a huff. Dave rested his sweaty fupa over Tavros’s back, with his cock nestled between his sweet cheeks. Tavros groaned as Dave’s cock slid into his eager hole. Lube wasn’t necessary, with all the sweat pouring off of Dave’s body the layer of grease that clung to his cock was sufficient. Dave’s cock may have looked smaller compared to his enormously obese body, but it was still large as ever, enough to give Tav a pleasant stretching. 

While Tavros groaned, Dave panted. Even a single thrust was more of a workout than the obese human was prepared for. More droplets of sweat leaked out from his every pore, particularly between his numerous fat rolls. He thrust again, more forcefully this time, causing his stomach to heave into the air, smacking back down against Tavros’s back with a slightly wet plop. 

",,,mORE!“ Tavros demanded. After Dave so greedily devoured Tavros’ breast milk, he figured that he owed his boyfriend a favor. He took a deep breath, and thrust into his ass again and again, his gut flobbing about each time. All that movement churned up the milk still stewing in his gut, causing bubbles of gas to float up towards the surface. Dave expelled them casually, whether they came in the form of guttural, juicy belches or wet, rippling farts. 

Tavros was in the midst of absolute euphoria. He’d fucked Dave before. Many times in fact. But the addition of that sweaty pile of fat against his back, like a lewd, fleshy pillow added so much to the experience. While Dave’s cock thrust in and out of his asshole, Dave’s crotch fat and chunky thighs caressed his cheeks. Tavros was experiencing such bliss that he hardly noticed the various horrid odors Dave’s body was producing, from his sweat to the foul clouds of gas he was constantly spewing into the air. 

Tavros’ own cock stirred between his legs, fully erect between his thighs, each of Dave’s thrusts coaxing out a small spurt of translucent brown precum from his tip. Tavros gritted his teeth. He couldn’t take much more, and judging by Dave’s wheezing, neither could he. 

"FuuuuC-UuuuuuuuuURrrrrPOoororrRttttTtt.”

Dave experienced a constellation of bodily functions that neither he nor anyone else in human history had experienced before. The young man simultaneously orgasmed, farted, and belched. The gassier of his expulsions were released into the air, adding to the already pervasive cloud of stink that filled the room. His cum ended up in Tavros’ ass, spilling out of the flexing hole as Dave withdrew his satisfied cock. 

Tavros experienced an orgasm of his own, the first he’d had post his second puberty. Apparently, his climaxes had changed too, as he came at a volume he could have never imagined before. Torrents of his genetic material erupted from his tip like a milk chocolate volcano, staining the parts of Dave’s rug that weren’t already covered by splotchy patches of sweat. 

His cock wasn’t the only organ of his to participate in his orgasm either. His newly acquired breasts joined in the fun, squirting out two final jets of milk before Tavros collapsed exhausted in a pile of his own cum. 

Dave collapsed as well, but fortunately, he had something a bit more comfortable to land on, namely Tavros himself. All thousand or so pounds of Dave landed right on top of Tavros. A lesser troll would’ve been squished completely, Tav was merely compressed against the ground by a blanket of wet flab. 

"yOU kNOW,,,i kINDA lIKE tHIS,,,“ Tavros said, both he and Dave’s eyes fluttering as they drifted off into a post coital sleep. 

”,,,bUT nEXT tIME, mAYBE lET mE bE oN tOP,“


End file.
